This invention relates to a disc brake for an automotive vehicle.
More particularly, the invention concerns a pin type floating caliper disc brake wherein the caliper, having the hydraulic actuator therein is slidably mounted upon the anchor plate support in such a manner that the caliper receives no direct braking torque from the brake friction elements. The friction elements or brake shoe assemblies are supported directly upon and transmit their braking torque directly to the anchor plate support.